


On Her Throne

by ahunmaster



Series: God AU [63]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Consensual, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F!Tailgate - Freeform, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Mentions of Voyeurism, Minor Original Character(s), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, gagged, mentions of ritual public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a temple dedicated to himself, the God of Night spends an eventful night in it with his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Her Throne

The temple her village was built around was a rather beautiful one. Created by those who worshipped the God of Night, it took forever to build and even longer before the God finally blessed it as a sign he approved of their worship to him.

 

And so, generations passed, the village grew around it, and finally it had come to her, the heir to the ones who were chosen to lead the village in their worship of the God of Night.

 

But in her all her thoughts, Tailgate never thought that she would be anything more than the only person to stand before the altar blessed by him deep in the temple to pray and offer sacrifices at.  It was what her father and grandfather had done for decades and it was what she would eventually do once she became the head priestess.

 

Never could she have imagined ever stepping foot onto that altar.

 

"Hah~ Ah!  C-Cy~"

 

It would have been degrading.  It would have been blasphemous.  A shame on her family and village.

 

Except for the fact that the God of Night was the one lying under her eating her out like a starving animal.

 

"Cy-!  Cyclo-!  Oh Primus, there, there!"

 

He heeded her calls, inching his neck back to lean up and kiss at her aroused clitoris.  His attention to her labia and entrance had been wonderful, but there was more that the little human wanted than just a tongue digging deep into her womanhood.

 

"Oh~ Oohh~ Cyclonus~"

 

His hands gripped her calves, keeping her steady as he ate and ate like there was no tomorrow.  Tailgate had cum a few times already, a steady stream of her fluids flowing down his chin to stain his bare neck as more collected around the edge of his lips.

 

"More.  More, please, more- oooooo~"

 

Tailgate had been so afraid, so shocked when he brought her here in secret and pressed her against that altar.  Laid her on top of it as he kissed her.  She had been hesitant to do it on something that they considered so important to him, that he himself had blessed.

 

Which was why when he had laid back on it and told her to come up with him that she had nearly fainted.  Despite the tantalizing sight of her lover lying there with his hand held out to her, she could not stop herself from babbling on about how she couldn't, didn't deserve it, and numerous other rambled excuses.

 

But she was stopped at the sound of his chuckling.  And any excuse she had died at the sight of his face, full of lust and desire, as he simply stated that she was more important than anything built in his name.  So much more that he believed her to be above a god like himself and that he should have been the one worshipping her. 

 

Tailgate had been so embarrassed and swooned that she didn't even resist when he had pulled her to him, eventually been made to sit on his face. She had tried to push off at first, but when he firmly gripped her thighs and held her there, she knew that there was no way she was getting off anytime soon. 

 

It took little of his strength to remove her underwrappings and throw them to the side before he attacked her labia and clit.  And it wasn't long before his tongue was inside her lapping at everything he could reach.

 

And that was where they were now as she came again, falling forward to rest her hands on the altar as he lapped at her thighs and lips to collect every drop.  Sniffles and gasps left her mouth as his tongue never stopped moving.

 

In the middle of her panting, Tailgate thought she heard something.

 

"Oh?" Even Cyclonus had paused, "Well, what have we here?"

 

Tailgate could make out the voices.  They were coming from the front of the temple, far away from where they were.  Oh Primus, it couldn't be-!

 

"I didn't think any of your fellow villagers came into the temple this late to make offerings."

 

Oh Primus!  They had to stop.  If they heard them, they would come further inside and see them!  See this... blasphemous act on their sacred temple!

 

Terrified at being discovered, she attempted to push off of him and hide. And at first, Cyclonus seemed to be letting her go. But just as she attempted to move away from him, he suddenly grabbed her by the hips and flipped her over, pinning her down onto the altar. She gasped out in horror, staring up at her lover with wide eyes.

 

He just gave a small, smug look as he moved his garments out of the way, placing his thick erection at her soaked pussy. She shook her head, reaching up to grip and push at his shoulders. No... No! She did not want to be caught! She would rather die!

 

"C-Cy-!"

 

"Don't scream."

 

It was her only warning as he suddenly slammed deep inside of her tight, wet vagina. 

 

A gargle left her as her mind struggled to not scream while her throat went on instinct at the feeling of a huge, hot penis slammed deep into her womanhood.  But as the gargle started to rise in volume, it was suddenly stifled by cloth.

 

"I told you not to scream," he said quietly as he gagged her with the binding cloth he used to close his robe, "You don't want your fellow villagers to come in here and see you like this, right?"

 

Her eyes opened before it got even worse.

 

"Perhaps we should wait until morning..."

 

"We'll be alright.  The moon's light will let us in far enough to leave these offerings to our god Cyclonus."

 

Tailgate felt her heart pounding.  No, no, please don't let them come here!  She couldn't be seen like this!

 

"I told you to be quiet," her lover chuckled as the footsteps got louder.  He watched her eyes tear up, his smirk getting a little bigger before he lifted a hand up, "Be aware that they will still be able to hear you if you don't be quiet."

 

She had no idea what he was doing, twirling his hand before his finger pointed down.  He then proceeded to lean over and kiss her, completely ignorant of the footsteps nearly in the room the altar laid in.  Her eyes widened as she heard them come closer, ignoring his kisses as the women stepped into the room...

 

... and continued to talk as they approached the altar.

 

"It-It's very dark in here."

 

"The moon probably does not want us to go in any further.  I can't even see the altar."

 

"P-Perhaps we should go back-"

 

"It's alright.  I'm sure the great god must have a good reason for it," the older woman said as she approached the darkness containing the altar with said god fucking the head priest's daughter on it, "We can leave the offerings here for him."

 

"A-Alright."

 

Tailgate held back a groan as Cyclonus started up his thrusts, making her chest heave up and down rapidly as her eyes stayed on the two villagers making offerings and praying to Cyclonus.  Had her lover used magic or something?  How could they not see this... this happening?

 

"Hey..."

 

"Yes?"

 

"Do you think... our God might order us to..."

 

"To what?"

 

"...Build..."

 

"Build?  What do you mean?"

 

"Well," the younger woman stood up, still oblivious to the lovers on the altar she was praying to, "Our priest's daughter is now our god's lover, right?"

 

"Yes."

 

"So... many gods like to make their lovers immortal or gods themselves, right?"

 

"Those are the stories..."

 

"So since he seems to like Tailgate a lot, won't he want something for her in his temple once he makes her a goddess?"

 

Tailgate almost groaned, not from Cyclonus's increased tempo, but from the lady's question.  Turn her into a goddess?  Where did they hear such foolish tales?  Gods could only be born as such, they weren't _made_.

 

"Maybe..." the other woman also got up and started to walk out with her friend, "But what would he want?  Perhaps a statue of her or-?"

 

"I don't know," Tailgate could hear Cyclonus's breathing get faster as she continued to watch the women leave, "I mean, would Tailgate look good as a statue?"

 

"Well, she does have curves, so maybe?"

 

"At least we wouldn't have to make it.  I wouldn't know how to get Tailgate to look good as a statue."

 

"Yeah..."

 

Their voices died off.  It was soon after that Cyclonus grunted and released inside of her.  She rode his orgasm out before moaning into her gag when he attacked her clit with his fingers, quickly bringing her to orgasm once again.

 

She was soon a wet, sweaty mess on top of the altar as he chuckled over.

 

"What sort of silly little stories do you people tell each other over dinner?" he glanced at the direction of where the women went before turning back to her, "I would most certainly like to know where I could turn you into a goddess."

 

The tiny woman only groaned, her mouth salivating more before he reached and pulled the gag out finally.

 

"Though I do like the idea of having something in here for you," he looked around the small room, the darkness nothing as his red eyes pierced the room, "I don't think it would ever compare to you.  Besides, I don't think I could stand for it."

 

"F-F-For?"

 

"You.  As a goddess.  Not you being one, but the idea.  The idea of people worshipping you.  Praying to you.  Thinking of you and consulting what they know of you for everything in their lives.  Dedicating their lives to revolve around you and your god status.  And just the small thought that maybe, just maybe, some would dare think of you in such... impure thoughts."

 

He leaned over to put his face near hers, almost suffocating her with how close they were.

 

"I want to be the only one to worship you.  They... Anyone else would never be able to give you the proper amount of love and devotion you deserve." 

 

A huge flush of red came over her, still visible to the God of Night despite the darkness around them.

 

"Still, the idea of your _worshippers_ watching me fuck you on _our_ altar does sound quite delightful."

 

He wondered if a normal human could see her in the darkness, her face so red and bright that he thought it would light up the darkness around them.

 

"Tailgate?"

 

"Primus help me..." she meekly responded before hiding her face in her hands.

 

Chuckling, the god finally pulled out of her and fixed them both up.  Tailgate didn't do much in response except for when he picked her up in a brides hold, giving a sharp 'meep' that filled the room.

 

"Still, as a god, I cannot just disrespect another god without reason.  I should make up to my 'goddess' in a more suitable place than some hard and rocky altar."

 

"W-What?" She gasped, clutching his shoulder as he began to walk them out of the temple towards the back entrance.

 

"My bed is a more prestigious place to finish my _offerings_ to someone of such importance.  Right Tailgate?"

 

She had no answer.  Only a blush that she hid in his shoulder as they began to make their way to his home.

 

It was going to be another morning with her voice gone.  At least she had gotten more chamomile tea for this time.

 

END


End file.
